Morning Routine
by spectersanatomy
Summary: Most people hated mornings, and Harvey Specter was one of those people, but he didn’t hate everything about them. In fact, he quite looked forward to having her knock at his door, like clockwork, every morning at 6:15.


Most people hated mornings, and Harvey Specter was one of those people, but he didn't hate everything about them. Sure, he could do without the early rises, the realisation that he would have to deal with some kind of bullshit at work and the New York City traffic at rush hour, but there were some things he always looked forward to.

Like clockwork, every morning at 6, his phone would ring, letting him know that she would be there in 15 minutes. That gave him just enough time to grab a banana, get dressed, and open the door to her at 6:15. Then, they would jog until 6:35, when they would come back to his apartment to shower and get ready for work. Then, Ray would pick them up at 7, getting them there for anywhere between half past and 8 depending on the traffic.

Nobody in the firm knew of their little arrangement, and as far as they were concerned, it could stay that way. There was already enough implication that their relationship was sexual in nature, there was no need to add more fuel to the fire. Of course, most of that was down to the way they blatantly flirted with each other and constantly joked around, but the way they saw it, they were just close friends.

This morning was just like any other. He awoke to the sound of his ringtone, and groaned slightly when he saw the time, but her ever perky voice made him crack a smile as he climbed out of bed. He wasn't sure if it was the excitement to see her, or that he was terrified of what she would do if he wasn't ready on time, but either way, he was ready and waiting for her to knock at his door.

He could tell from the way she knocked it was her, it sounded like a little jingle. They both knew that the knocking was more a thing of habit than anything; she had a key and wasn't afraid to use it. He quite often got home late to find her sat on the couch, or heard the lock go in the middle of a Sunday afternoon just because she wanted company. He couldn't say he didn't like it either, in fact, sometimes he was disappointed when Donna wasn't waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked, placing the bag containing her perfectly pressed dress down on the bed and tying her gorgeous locks up into a ponytail.

"Yep." He responded, popping the p in an unusually chirpy manner.

As they ran, as they usually did, they raced each other a little. Not in a serious way, but more of a light competition, something to get their hearts racing and their blood pumping for the day ahead. They were far from serious. The way they laughed as their feet pounded the pavement would have told anyone that.

After years of doing it, they had their routine practically down to a T. When they arrived back, Harvey would climb in the shower, being the quicker of the two, and Donna would get his suit out of the cupboard and make the coffee. Then, whilst she washed, he got dressed and made breakfast. He usually helped her zip up her dress, and as they ate she added the finishing touches to her hair and makeup whilst he read the paper.

Then Ray came and dropped them off at work, and they entered in true Harvey and Donna style. The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall together as she told him everything he had scheduled for the day as well as anything else he had to know. He had no clue how she had found so much out between leaving his house and arriving, but he had stopped asking questions like that years ago.

She just knew.

When they got to his office, finishing the last of the coffee that they had poured into travel mugs, they were both surprised to hear Mike interrupt their conversation.

"Do you two, like, live together, or do you manage to time that entrance perfectly every day?"

Harvey didn't dignify that question with an answer and rolled his eyes at Donna as they swapped some files between them and she left, closing the door behind her.

"So, you've finally figured out what time you need to get here, it's taken you long enough."

He saw Donna shake her head through the glass as she listened through the intercom. He had gotten so used to her hearing every conversation that it would feel weird to have to explain anything to her.

"The Hendrickson briefs, where do you want them?" Mike asked, slightly cocky that he had finished what would take most associates at least two days in just under 12 hours.

"In my office." Harvey replied, as though it should have been obvious after all this time. "What you got?"

Mike sighed.

"That's the problem, there's no concrete evidence that supports the CEO's claim."

Without even looking up from the computer he was typing from, Harvey responded.

"Okay, I need you to go down to the court and get the judge to grant us a TRO before opposing council can file a subpoena. Then, get back here and go back over the depositions."

"Aye, aye captain." Mike said as he swiftly left the room, knowing that Harvey would be pissed if he didn't get the TRO in time.

"Donna, when Mike gets back, can you call and make sure he did it properly, and can you also track down those depositions."

"Yep, anything else?"

"Call Klein back, tell him-"

"You need to schedule a meeting to discuss the merger in more detail and make sure he wants to proceed, already done, it's in for Tuesday at 11."

He didn't even remember telling her about that, or mentioning it at any point she could have heard. He didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but he was starting to think there was no explanation other than her being a psychic.

"I'm not a psychic." He heard over the intercom. "I anticipate your needs, your poker face isn't as good as you think it is, and you talk to yourself without knowing it."

Did he? God, what else did she know about? She couldn't possibly know about the - could she?

Brushing the disturbing thought that she could indeed know everything from his mind, he got back to work, only to be interrupted again by Louis.

"Hey, Harvey, do you by any chance have those financials I gave you last week?"

He held up a blue folder and Louis gladly took it.

"Hey, funny thing, I saw you this morning."

Donna stopped her typing and raised her eyebrows in alarm.

"Yeah, I was out for my daily power walk and I saw you jogging. You can't have been going much faster than me, but that's not important."

Donna and Harvey made eye contact through the glass as they both wondered what Louis was gonna say next.

"The funny thing was, I saw Donna a few seconds later tying her shoe, what a coincidence, we should all go together some time!"

Both of them let out a breath in unison when he said that and left, thanking Harvey for the document.

"He nearly caught us, you know, we should be more careful."

"Why, it's not like we're doing anything wrong?" He replied, looking up so he could see her face as he spoke.

"I suppose." She looked back at her computer and began to type again. "I guess I kinda like it being just the two of us. It's like the can opener only less, you know."

Mirroring her, not taking his eyes off the screen, he responded. "I like it too. Just the way it is."


End file.
